


Sweet return

by CannibalDolly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: « Y-you…damn…» she breathed out while her hand reached her own pussy, attempting to touch herself with desperate need.« A ta ta ta ta, not yet » he grinned while grabbing her hand and pushing it away just before it could reach her own sex, « You gotta beg for it first ».Rey looked at him with a challenging look, her mouth still half opened and gasping for air.---Finn and Poe decide to go spend some time together in a distant pub, leaving Rey all alone to watch over the millennium Falcon. Little did they know that she was planning on inviting her boyfriend over to spice up her lonely evening ;)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sweet return

**Author's Note:**

> Think about it, Ben flirting with Rey in the exact same cockpit where his parents years ago flirted once.....ISN’T THAT ADORABLE?!
> 
> Uh by the way I almost forgot to mention: please pretend that Rey actually can’t get pregnant during sex, because writing a sex fic and finishing it without a good cumming inside feels just unsatisfying so...yeah.

Rey was lazily sitting on the pilot’s front seat in the cockpit of the millennium falcon, her eyes focused on the commands in front of her as she was checking that everything was in order.

Poe, Finn and chewie had left her alone on the ship for almost an hour as their excuse for leaving so fast was the fact that they had “some really important business to attend to” while she had to stay to watch over the falcon.

Poe told her multiple times to be careful with the ship, to check that everything was ok until they’d come back and Rey responded by rolling her eyes, being tired of his over protective obsession for the falcon and for her; she perfectly knew how everything was supposed to be and how it worked, he was just exaggerating this time.

As soon as Rey reassured that everything was under control the three boys finally left the ship, knowing that everything was in good hands.

Rey sat on the pilot’s seat, watched them as they were slowly leaving and shook her head with recognition.

She was perfectly aware of the fact that their “super important business stuff” was probably just a made up excuse to go waste their time in some stupid local bar at the end of the village.

Surely it must have been Poe’s idea, he probably wanted to spend more time with the boys, get a bunch of drinks and of course…try to win a little more money by playing some sort of poker game.

She smirked a little as she watched them leave, a sudden thought had passed through her mind and made her smile.

If the boys could have their own little special time together then she could have had her own…and she knew exactly who to call for a little company.

« Just wait and see, Poe Dameron » she whispered with a smug grin.

But now there she was, counting all the buttons and and making sure the lights worked fine.

She tensed as she felt Ben’s foot steps behind her, slowly getting closer to the cockpit while his gaze wandered around.

He came as soon as she told him she needed company after her friends left her alone in the falcon’s cockpit, she knew that her lover would have never said no.

« This thing really is huge like my father told me » he commented while his eyes landed on a small and messy table full of stuff.

« Funny thing actually » he kept talking while his hand reached to grab a weird shaped figure from an unusual chess board, « My father never even made me see it once, not even from the outside…» his hand was now holding the little figure with a tighter grip.

« Well now you actually have the chance to see it better » she commented while she keept on working.

Ben lazily put the little figure back on the chess board while laying his eyes on Rey’s back, down from her pretty hair to her small shoulders, « Why don’t you show me this place around yourself, mh? ».

« Ben, you know i got work to do » she replied without even turning the seat around to face him, « Poe asked me to check that every-….»

« Then why did you call me over? » he asked while slowly getting closer to her.

Rey rubbed the back of her head with one hand with her gaze still focused on that immense table of commands and controls, « I called you here because i wanted you to keep me company, that’s all ».

Ben rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed and almost too childish whine,

« But i thought you meant a different kind of “company” ».

Rey laughed when she heard his lover complaining, she stood up from her seat to take a better look on the commands above her head, « We got plenty of time for “that” later, now Finn and Poe expect me to-…».

Rey interrupted her talking with a surprised gasp when she felt Ben’s lips softly placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

His arms were already pressing against her abdomen as he was lovingly hugging her from behind, making her feel super tiny compared to his tall and strong body.

« Finn and Poe...Always talking about your friends » he spoke with a soft tone while laying his head on her left shoulder, his dark hair brushing against her cheek,

« We never got to spend much time together since you started your missions with the falcon, and i miss your presence more and more every day…».

« Ben…» she turned her head a little, attempting to look at him.

« It’s been a while since the last time we’ve been together like this » he commented with his face still hidden in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

« Ben, you know I’d love it as much as you but-…» a quick shiver ran down her spine as she felt Ben’s hand gently cupping her right breast, « …But what if they come back and find us ».

Ben circled with his fingers her nipple as it was hardening under her white vest.

« I don’t think they will » he commented while his other free hand ran down to grip her hip.

Rey would have lied if she said that her heart wasn’t beating like crazy in that moment, she had to admit that Ben was gonna drive her insane if he kept teasing like that .

Her mind was racing fast, thinking if it would have been a good idea to actually give in and have sex without fearing the consequences.

But what if her friends found out? What if they came back too soon and saw her with the enemy?

She should have said something, she should have fought against her own burning desire of him…but the feeling of his desperate erection pressing against her butt suddenly changed her mind.

She also couldn’t keep ignoring the fact that her panties were soaking wet just from the way he was touching her.

« C’mon Rey » his tone sounded almost too seductive to resist,

« Don’t make me beg for it ».

She bit her lower lip as she felt his grip getting tighter on her breast.

She actually loved to hear him beg, seeing him so desperate for her was a huge turn on.

Her eyes focused back on the immense view they had in front of them from the cockpit, she tried to resist a little more before giving up, playing hard to get was a lot more exiting when Ben would actually end up begging.

« Just look at how wet you’re getting » he smirked a little as his hand moved from her hip to the tight space between her thighs.

She whimpered shily when she felt his fingers caressing her pussy trough the wet cloth.

« You’re dripping » he commented, his hungry look expressed how much he was craving for her body.

Rey’s chest started to move up and down almost too fast as her breathing pace quickened from the excitement.

« J-just tell me what you want from me » she whispered to him as she just couldn’t wait anymore, her whole body was shaking from the thrill.

Ben smirked and leaned closer to whisper to her ear, « I wanna fuck you on every possible inch of this ship ».

Her face became red as he continued, « I wanna screw you on every imaginable surface of this falcon, Rey » his hand squeezed her pussy tighter as he spoke.

« That’s gonna take a long while for the whole falcon » she commented breathlessly.

« That’s why we better get started soon » he replied while softly nibbling her earlobe.

She definetly couldn’t wait anymore, her body was already dying from touch deprivation.

Who cared about the falcon when she could have spent a wonderful evening with her companion.

She turned around and wrapped both her arms around his neck while he lifted her tiny body to carry her in a better place to have sex.

« There’s a couch in the main hold » she told him, knowing that it could have probably been the only comfortable place in the whole ship.

« Years of bragging for his precious millennium falcon and then my father couldn’t even provide a proper bed in here » he commented while heading to the main hold.

That comment could have been considered disrespectful and all, but it was definitely worth it for the adorable and uncontrollable laughter that followed from Rey.

* * * 

Their lips were already pressed against each other in a passionate and needy kiss when they finally reached the couch.

Their hunger for sex was such that they both started undressing on their way to the little room.

She laid with her back on the couch while quickly removing her vest by pulling it over her head, letting her shoulders and chest free.

Ben was helping her while pulling her pants away, their actions both in a hurry because of the heat and also for the fear of getting caught.

When was the last time they actually had sex? A few weeks? Maybe a month?

Ben couldn’t even recall, but just the sight of her laying naked and breathless in front of him was sure enough to drive him crazy.

He didn’t care about his own pleasure, all he wanted to do was making his lover feel good, reassuring her, giving her everything she was begging for.

He kneeled in front of her, his hands quickly running down her slim body while his mouth left a sweet trail of kisses down her neck.

Everything felt so much more exciting than ever, probably because her skin missed his touch more than anything else, or maybe because he had spend night after night constantly dreaming of her before finally being able to touch her again.

She rolled her head back and let out a sweet moan when she felt her lover biting the soft skin of her breasts, her hand immediately reached to grip his beautiful dark hair.

The little couch wasn’t really the best place to have sex on, but they didn’t really seem to care about the place, just about their own sexual pleasure.

« Fuck…» Rey bit her lower lip when Ben lowered his trail of kisses, slowly reaching her abdomen, his hands still holding her hips firmly in position.

She couldn’t stop squirming with pleasure when she finally felt him reaching her swelling vagina, literally begging for some action.

But instead of licking her and giving her some relief, Ben kissed her inner thighs instead, his smug eyes pointed at her as a little devilish grin appeared on his face.

Rey quickly realized that that damn idiot was planning on teasing her instead of actually making her come.

« Ugh please…» her voice was shaking, her hips bucking up as her wet pussy was trembling just a few inches away from his face.

He stared down at her inviting wet slit and licked his lips but didn’t give in yet, her voice begging for him was too enjoyable.

« Ben » she called while trying to hold in a moan, « Please ».

« Please what? » he smiled while placing another kiss on her inner thigh.

Rey let out a struggling groan, her left hand squeezing her own breast while trying to resist the need of touching herself.

« C’mon, tell me » he continued, his thumb gently tracing circles around her clit with a light-feather touch before suddenly pulling away, « I’m waiting ».

Rey felt like she had lost her ability to speak from all the extasy and the thrill she was feeling, all she could make were shy moans and soft groans.

« Y-you…damn…» she breathed out while her hand reached her own pussy, attempting to touch herself with desperate need.

« A ta ta ta ta, not yet » he grinned while grabbing her hand and pushing it away just before it could reach her own sex, « You gotta beg for it first ».

Rey looked at him with a challenging look, her mouth still half opened and gasping for air.

He seriously thought that he could tease her like that without any consequences? Bringing her all the way to the main hold and then not making her come?

She knew his weaknesses better than anyone else, and she knew exactly what would have made him do whatever she wanted with no hesitation.

« Ben » her voice suddenly sweet and seductive when she called him, « My angel » she softly smiled while spreading her legs a little more to show how aroused she was because of him.

Ben felt his heart almost exploding out of his chest, his cheeks reddened as she spoke; what was happening? Why did she became all lovey all of a sudden?

« Please, I wanna feel you on me so bad » she begged while trying to rub her vagina against his firm hand for relief, « I love you ».

That was it, that was the the final sentence that melted his heart and that could have made him do anything without hesitation.

He couldn’t wait anymore, if he had waited a little longer he was sure that he would have certainly died of an heat attack.

Rey was so sweet, so adorably cute while pronouncing those words that he seriously couldn’t wait any longer before finally giving in.

Rey rolled back her head at the feeling of his lips suddenly pressing against her wet slit, his tongue slowly working it’s way inside her; tasting and enjoying every inch.

Her hand quickly reached to his head and started to caress his hair while he kept going.

The noises filling the room were so loud, wet and explicit that the constant fear of getting caught by her friends never really gave a break to Rey.

He was amazing, the way he switched from sticking his tongue inside her to softly sucking her clit was making her drown in a wave of pleasure.

« Oh fuck…» she moaned breathlessly when she felt his mouth sucking her clit like it was the most delicious thing ever.

« You’re so fucking good » she commented while caressing his face with one hand before another wave of pleasure could hit her again, making her unable to speak for a while.

« Nice and wet » he whispered when he suddenly pulled away from her swelling labia, this time wanting to use his fingers.

She was so wet that two of his fingers had already went easily inside her.

He looked a her with a burning gaze, his eyes observing how her whole beautiful body would shiver when his fingers pushed quickly all the way inside her before slowly pulling out.

« Tell me if I’m hurting you » he warned her while carefully pushing his fingers inside her a second time, this time a little faster.

She responded by nodding with a pleased look before closing back her eyes.

He kept on fingering her for a while before being sure he could finally add a third finger inside.

The feeling of her tight walls slowly expanding with his entrance turned him on like crazy.

His erection was indeed pressing against his pants, begging to be freed and to be touched, but he couldn’t think about himself just yet.

He wanted to please Rey first, he wanted to give her the best orgasm ever since it had been a long while since the last time.

He was knuckles deep inside her when suddenly he felt her whole body being ran by a quick spasm of pleasure, she arched her back with a pleased moan.

He quickly realized that his fingers must have hit her sweet spot.

He then began to thrust inside her a little faster, trying to hit that sweet spot again.

It only took a few more thrusts before he could easily find the right spot again, hitting it fast while massaging her quivering clit with his thumb.

Everything was so fucking arousing, especially her good smell.

Her sweet smell was something he couldn’t even describe, it’d make his heart race like nothing else in the world.

She couldn’t even think straight anymore, her mind went numb while her eyes rolled back from that blissful sensation.

She didn’t care if her friends could find out, she didn’t care if they were having straight up sex in the falcon, all she could think of in that moment was her lover.

Her tall, dark and beautiful lover; she swore to god she was gonna marry him, even if it was the last thing she did.

« Ben » she called with a soft shaking voice that suddenly made him stop his hand.

He looked at her, hoping he didn’t do anything wrong « Yes Rey? ».

She opened her arms with a sudden need of feeling him pressed against her in a tight hug.

He quickly climbed on top of her, softly laying his head on her chest as her arms hugged him closer to her shivering body.

« Is everything alright? » he asked with a worried tone, scared he might have done something wrong to her.

« Yes, sorry » she smiled while caressing his hair, « It’s just that I’ve missed you so much and…I don’t know…i just felt the urge of holding you closer ».

Ben lifted his head from her chest to reach for a kiss, a sweet comforting kiss that felt a thousand times even better than any sexual pleasure they’ve ever experienced.

« I love you so much, Rey » he whispered once he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, « You’re my everything ».

« Hey, I was gonna say it first » she replied with a soft smile.

Her hands reached the black cloth that covered his chest, tugging it open so she could reach out and kiss his neck.

She then quickly run her hands down his body, reaching his belt and removing it before letting it drop on the floor.

He started moaning softly when he felt her hands finally massaging his erection, he shily kept his forehead pressed against hers with his closed eyes.

« So? » she whispered to his hear while rubbing her slit against the tip of his cock,

« Shall we continue? ».

His hands held her delicate body firmly by the hips as he slowly entered her, letting out a soft groan once he pushed in all the way to the base.

The feeling of her wet walls tightening around his cock almost made him climax, but he tried his best not to come yet.

« F-fuck » she rolled her head back when she felt his dick getting deeper at every thrust, each time getting closer and closer, hitting her cervix.

She suddenly locked her arms around his neck, one hand holding the back of his head while the other was holding his strong shoulder.

She could tell he was really getting closer by his rhythm slowly getting faster and his shaking breathing.

Their chests were pressing so tight one against the other that she could literally feel his racing heartbeat against hers.

Her cheeks reddened quickly when she felt her lover suddenly covering her face with kisses, « I’m so close, Rey…so close ».

Rey felt him pulling away in attempt of coming out, so che closed her legs tightly around his waist in response, « Please, come inside…please ».

Her voice so sweet and shaky it almost melted him, how could anyone ever say no to her tone?

The warm wave of climax hit him before he could even say anything back, the sensation made his whole body shake with a blissful spasm of pleasure followed by a soft groan.

She reached her orgasm at the sudden tender feeling of him spilling inside her, his cum filling her all the way to the chervix, what an amazing luxurious feeling.

« Ugh fuck » she breathed out before laying her head back on the couch, eyes closed and body still while resting from that great orgasm.

He slowly pulled out with a wet noise, spilling a few thick drops out while doing it.

His body quickly ran tired as he carefully laid his body on top of hers, finally being able to rest his head on her bare chest.

His strong body felt kinda heavy on top of hers, but the fact that she was able to look at his adorable and peaceful resting expression made it definitely worth it.

Her hand lazily reached his head to gently caress his hair while her eyes memorized every single detail of his beautiful face; she wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and see him resting like that for the rest of her life.

She couldn’t wait for her missions to be finally over, to finally let her peacefully live with the love of her life.

« My angel » she commented with a soft smile, her fingers playfully moving his hair away from his forehead.

« Mmh…I wanna stay like this with you forever, Rey » he whispered without opening his eyes, « With your fingers caressing my hair…resting my head on your chest…».

She smiled at those words, he felt so comfortable with her that she could almost hear him purr.

« God I’m so glad that Finn and Poe decided to leave for a while » she laughed while thinking back of the reason why they first decided to meet.

« What would they think of you if they could see you right now? » he lazily smiled, his eyes half opened to look at her expression.

« Honestly…I don’t care » she replied while caressing his cheek with her thumb,

« I feel so complete when I’m with you, why would I care about what the others say? ».

His face quickly became red, burning with embarrassment at that confession.

That’s how they were supposed to stay, she thought, that’s exactly how she wanted their life together to be.

Just the two of them, cuddling tight right after having the best sex ever..and of course, her friends giving her some personal space once in a while.

She closed her eyes to rest a bit with him on that couch, later on she would have cleaned things up before Finn and Poe could show up again, not even knowing what had happened that evening in the Falcon.


End file.
